Lava Beast
Lava Beast (Magma Beast in Etrian Odyssey IV: Legends of the Titan) is a recurring enemy in the series. In some games, it has two forms with separate Codex entries; it has a regular form and a much weaker "Cooled Form." Lava Beast (Etrian Odyssey III) Lava Beasts are first encountered on B11F. These blobs can be an extreme hassle to take down if you have no access to ice-elemental skills. Hitting it with physical attacks will do close to nothing and due to fact that Lava Beasts are completely made out of fiery material to begin with they are immune to any fire attacks. If you have the necessary tools for the job, go right on and crush them with some frosty arguments. Otherwise, you might aswell flee whenever you encounter them and come back later with higher stats or the right skills. Skills * Fireball (Uses Arms): Deals fire elemental damage to one party member. Drops * Fiery Stone (Worth: 93 en) * Jet (Worth: 50 en) * Igneous Rock (Worth: 1 en) Conditional Drop * In order to get the Lava Beast's conditional drop, the Igneous Rock, you need to kill it with an Ice-elemental attack. However, getting the conditional drop will negate any chance of getting the other items. Magma Beast (Etrian Odyssey IV) Found in the Golden Lair when entered through the Echoing Library. The Magma Beast gains strength from heat and is defenseless to the cold; its forms reflect this. A Magma Beast '''has two different monstrous codex entries to support both forms. Cooled Form = Completely harmless. Appears when the large glowing scales in the Golden Lair have been destroyed with an '''Ice Stake. Skills * None. Drops * Magma Shard (Worth: 376 en) * None. Conditional Drop * None. |-| Enraged Form = The Magma Beast gains strength when a given floor of Golden Lair is heated by the large glowing scales. Skills * Thermal Wave (Uses Head): Inflicts Fire damage on all party members. Drops * Magma Shard (Worth: 376 en) * None. * Magma Core (Worth: 584 en) Conditional Drop * The Magma Beast will drop the Magma Core if it is defeated by a non-elemental attack. Instant death, petrification, poison damage, and untyped damage can qualify for the conditional drop. Related Monsters * Magma Spawn * Glacier Spawn * Glacier BeastGlacier Beast Lava Beast (Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold) The Lava Beast is an FOE found in the sealed area of 9F in the Auburn Thicket. As in EO4, it has two forms with separate Codex entries. Cooled Form = Initial form. Laughably weak. When defeated in this form, drops Cooled Lava, which sells for just 1 en. While in this form, it will attempt to retreat to the nearest Baby Salamander to be invigorated by its flames. |-| Enraged Form = When caught in the flames of a Baby Salamander, the Lava Beast becomes far more powerful. In this form, it becomes aggressive and can move two spaces for every step the player takes, but after several turns, it will cool and try to return to a salamander to warm itself up again. This can allow players to attack and eliminate it in its weaker form. If fought in its regular form, the Lava Beast is extremely powerful, with high attack and resistance to most forms of damage and many status effects. It can deal heavy fire damage with its Lava Boulder attack. Worse, if attacked with ice damage, on the next turn it will attempt to use Waterproof Fire, which is effectively a full heal and also a buff that makes Lava Boulder stronger. This can be prevented by binding its head. Skills *'Lava Boulder' (uses head): 4-6 ranged fire attacks across a line. *'Waterproof Fire' (uses head): Restores 9637 HP and raises elemental attack for 3 turns. Used if damaged by an ice attack. Conditional Drop To obtain its conditional drop, Sizzling Lava, the Lava Beast must be defeated with Fire-elemental damage. This will require an attack that infuses multiple elements like Flame Sabre, Burst Shot, or Akashic Nova. Selling this to the shop unlocks the Amantus Mail, the strongest armor for the Fafnir Knight. Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey III Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold FOEs